<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dawn brings life by sxster_snapped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884692">the dawn brings life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped'>sxster_snapped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Relationships, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrection, no beta we die like tommy in prison, we stan the polyamorous representation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans have been made to bring the two ghosts of the server back, but no one ever thinks to ask a ghost if they want to be alive again. Maybe a step back and some perspective could help prevent more pain from coming to the server.<br/>In order to understand this work, I highly recommend you read the rest of the works in this series. It's not necessarily essential for your understanding, but there are plot points from past installations that would make more sense with context.</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction based on the characters created by members of the Dream SMP. If any creator were to say that they were uncomfortable with works like this, then I would remove this work and apologize. Please do not send this to any creators mentioned. I hope you enjoy. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dawn brings life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stars seem to shine brightest when gazed at from on top of the community house. The ghostly Admin could feel the server’s code slowly deteriorating, reaching out to him desperately but unable to take enough energy from the Admin to keep up with the daily maintenance. He could feel the server’s pain as if it was his own. As he watched the stars glimmer, he thought over everything Sapnap and George had told him about his life. He had caused so much pain to so many people, but the server reassured him that he had been trying to protect them. The reassurance of the server was comforting to the Admin, but he knew that the actual people on the server were still upset and hurt by the actions he did and words he said when he was alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost glanced over at the two, asleep next to each other on the roof. A book next to them opened to a page about the Ender Beacons. He knew they were worried about the beacons failing. They had kept their voices low, but he had seen the maps George had pulled out that led to woodland mansions. His voice had been nervous as he brought up the possibility of finding totems of undying. Sapnap had insisted that the two kept their doubts away from the two younger teens who were both extremely excited about potentially bringing their friend back. They had all promised to keep the plan to just the four of them plus the two ghosts, but Tommy and Tubbo had both desperately wanted to tell others. George and Sapnap were relieved when the two boys finally agreed and understood why it was so important to keep the resurrections downlow. Especially with Quackity and a few others thinking about bringing Schlatt back, they couldn’t risk others finding out about their new plan. Even Sapnap admitted that Quackity couldn’t be trusted, despite wanting to trust his fiance with everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost looked back up at the stars, green eyes tracing constellations. He could feel a dark presence in the server, but the server kept pulling him away whenever he finally got close to remembering it. It was as if the server wanted to keep him as a ghost, which he didn’t think he would mind. His eyes went back to his sleeping friends again, unable to focus on anything. The trio had spoken for hours on end when Wilbur had first reintroduced him to the other two. Apologies were shared and they had come to a mutual agreement that it didn’t matter if he ever remembered everything that happened. George had immediately looked into the server code to see if there was any way to revert the permanent deaths while Sapnap poured over the old books they had been able to get from Hypixel and Nerd.nu. Permanent deaths were rare, especially for server Admins, so information was difficult to obtain. The only reversal they had found was in 2b2t when a mod was brought back. The ghost smiled at the memory of Sapnap’s gleeful scream and George’s huge smile when they finally found the diagram for Ender Beacons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft breeze ruffled his hair, and he turned his gaze outwards to look over the server. They had made so much incredible progress on all the builds that had only just been started when he was alive. The entire server hummed with energy, despite the lack of its Admin’s presence. Ghosts didn’t need to sleep, but the comforting presence of the server allowed him to relax despite his discomfort towards the strange dark presence. He tilted his head up to study the stars, tracing eyes over the familiar constellations that he had painstakingly crafted by hand when first making the server. The Blade: ten stars clustered around one that was brighter than the rest; Arsonist: seven stars that shimmered with a red color and were difficult to see if you didn’t know where to look; Coder: several rows of stars that flickered like lines of code. He kept remembering more as he traced his eyes over them, whispering the names to himself. He didn’t know how he remembered them when he couldn’t even remember why he named them the things he did, but the familiarity of the stars still brought him comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost sighed quietly, thoughts going back to the resurrection scheme that they had planned. He finally felt at peace again, the server finally united and not starting a new war every week, but he also knew that his death caused George and Sapnap more pain than they were willing to admit. They still had each other and Sapnap still had Karl and Quackity, but the ghost had caught both of them staring off into the distance, obviously reminiscing about their past life. Logically, the ghost knew that his death wasn’t a good thing for the server, but he also knew that if he had the chance to do it again, he wouldn’t change a thing about his death. The gentle breeze picked up a bit, making the Admin turn and smile gently at Wilbur as the other ghost floated over. They sat silently next to each other, content to just watch the server as the sun slowly started to lighten the dark blue on the horizon. Wilbur hummed a quiet song and the Admin found himself tapping his finger to the familiar tune. The sunrise slowly woke up Sapnap and George, but the duo took a cue from the two ghosts and just moved to sit near them and embrace the rare peaceful moment before the rest of the server started to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Admin leaned into George, who rested his head on his shoulder in response. George’s presence on his left, along with Wilbur’s on his right and Sapnap sitting on the other side of George, offered the ghost more comfort than he would ever admit to. He watched the sunrise and thought about everything the server had helped him think of at night. The server seemed to recognize the attention as the sun lit up the horizon with brilliant shades of orange and pink, the blue sky even more vibrant than normal. The ghost studied the sky, certainty filling his mind as he glanced at his friends out of the corner of his eye. Wilbur would be brought back, he would make sure of it no matter the cost.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry that this update literally took almost two months. I never actually planned to make this a series. Then the plot of the SMP progressed so much further past when I wrote the first fic of this series that I was worried people wouldn't care about this series anymore. My friend basically bullied me into posting this, but I promise the next fic will come faster. In the meantime between fics, feel free to check out some of my other works ("oh, little prince" is a multichapter fic with plenty of angst for yall to enjoy).<br/>Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are very appreciated.<br/>&lt;3 MF</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>